The Best Wish I Ever Made
by Sarcastic-Wit
Summary: Once upon a time a girl hated her life she wished to be someone else. her wish came true... Koga-OC no flames please... if you must flame send them straight to my e-mail not as a review thanx RR rated for mouthyness(set after death of Naraku)
1. Another Year of Highschool, senior?

The Best Wish I Ever Made  
By Sarcastic-Wit  
Dedicated to my friends, Jennifer, Sally-Ann,  
and Katrina, Alec, and Johnny-boy,  
plus the all funny man... Matt,  
and my baby niece, Katie  
of whom I have never met...  
  
Once upon a time there was a scrawny, dusty blonde girl named Mavina. She hated her name and how she looked to the very end, her friends tried to make her feel better by nick naming her Mavy. I have a secret to tell... I'm Mavina, Mavina Trianelle I am so pleased you are listening, this is my story. I was 16 years old, in my room, "I hate my name and this scrawny body of mine I wish I was the OC in the story I read yesterday." I said just as a shooting star whizzed by. Then I slipped, fell and hit my head and was knocked out and when I awoke it wasn't like the movies I woke up in a long black hooded sweatshirt and a white t-shirt that said; "It's all fun and games..." I had an hourglass figure and dog ears plus my hair was whitish silver with a faint blue tint; Someone called for me, only they called me Ayaishi. I loved it. It was a beautiful name but where am I then I looked down and saw a campus and all the students had demon ears, I know that now I'm at high school? Again? A demon high school. (it was already after school)  
  
"Ayaishi I have something for you for your eighteenth birthday... I know you're up there" This voice was like my best friend John's voice he was so kind to me and it seems my thoughts and my heart brought him here with me he was always such a friend and I brought him here. I jumped off the roof and landed on my feet I had black wind breaker pants and my old navy blue tennis shoes on. my hair was tied back in a ponytail with an indigo scrunchie and my bangs were tied to the sides with red and gold thread.  
  
Ayaishi was the character in the story, she was Inuyasha's elder sister she was nineteen and was close to both her brothers and in turn they grew protective of her ever since her first love, Miroku cheated on her for a human, Ayaishi is a hanyou, a beautiful hanyou with golden eyes like her brothers' eyes.  
  
"Hey John whazzup?"  
  
"Here..."  
  
"*gasp* Oh Johnny it's beautiful." It was a mood broche, it was a brilliant blue at the time.  
  
Then I noticed something moved I turned and saw Kouga leaning against the wall with his friends he was wearing his signature brown headband and a light brown sweatshirt with a hood and black pants with gray trim. He looked at me and I blushed. But I caught it and turned away before he noticed. After all he is a hottie.  
  
"Ok back to the conversation, Thank-you it's the loveliest thing I ever saw." I said with a big grin spread across my face.  
  
"Sure no problem." He replied as if it was nothing. He was sweet to me more sweetly than the old Johnny boy I knew so well. When another girl who appeared to be a cat demon ran up to us she wore a long black skirt with a red top and brown jacket.  
  
"huff, huff H-Happy Birthday, Ayaishi, huff, huff." The girl said as she gave me a present, (a green candle and a picture of me, her, and John)  
  
"Oh wow thanks...they'll go in my locker." I replied.  
  
"Hey, Nyanshi." John said.  
  
"Nyanshi..."I said, and then I remembered that in the story Ayaishi had an apprentice named Nyanshi.  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"Oh, uh could you help me find a good place in my locker for these?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Then we can go?"  
  
"Yes, Nyanshi we can then go."  
  
The campus yard~~* 15 min. later~~*  
  
"Hey Hikoku, who's she?" asked Koga looking over at me.  
  
"Oh her, she's the only hanyou here in this school, her name is unknown"  
  
"Hey Koga she's cute go after her since that mutt took your last woman." Istoko said  
  
"Maybe not. I don't know her and by the way she looks like she's related to the mutt..."  
  
"Come on Koga she's cute...really cute." Said Hikoku  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
~~Elsewhere on the campus~~*  
  
"Ok let's go..."  
  
"Wait a second; I got something to ask you..."  
  
"Koga?"  
  
"Would you walk home with me?"  
  
"I don't know...is it ok with you guys?"  
  
"Go ahead." Nyanshi said pulling John's arm and dragging him across the yard.  
  
"Alright shall we go?" I said with a smile.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Ayaishi...a hanyou."  
  
"I know you're a hanyou...how old are you?"  
  
"I'm 18."  
  
"I'm turning 19 soon." he replied.  
  
"I just turned 18."  
  
"Let's race to my house."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Go!" And we were off he was leading but I quickly caught up with him. He sped off and that's when I sensed a jewel shard in Kouga's legs and his arm I remembered in the story Ayaishi tried to save Inuyasha from Kikyo and the arrow that Kikyo tried to hit Inuyasha with had nicked her shoulder where Naraku scratched her and hit Ayaishi's vain in her arm and Kikyo's blood passed through her blood stream and gave the ability to see the shards from close by not as good as Kagome's ability but it was ok. (We all know that didn't happen but gotta make sense, ya know...)  
  
"You can't catch up to me!" he yelled.  
  
END OF CHAPTER. 


	2. I Talk too much

The Best Wish I Ever Made  
Chapter II: I talk too much  
  
Disclaimer: I shall never own Inuyasha that is for Miss Rumiko Takahashi to  
own and besides  
I'm broke I don't got money  
*Softly whimpering*  
  
"Who says?" I yelled back to him, as I sped up I was getting a little  
annoyed with his cocky attitude. "Stop talking big without those shards  
you'd be far behind me!"  
  
"Wha...you can see the shards when they're imbedded in me?"  
  
"A little, it's faint but I can." I said, as I caught up to him.  
  
"Cool...We're here this is my house." It was huge...like a mansion only smaller.  
  
Koga's living room...4:37pm~~*  
  
"Make yourself comfortable."  
  
"Hey thanks." I said as I took a seat on the couch. Then he sat down next to me.  
  
"Tell me about yourself." He said.  
  
"Well I have two brothers; we live in the forest near here. Um... I have a sword my dad gave me before he died... when he left this world I was at an academy for my elementary & junior high school years and learned how to fight like a full demon." I was trying to be as accurate as possible to the story. Koga told me about himself. We talked for quite a while, such awhile that I was a little late getting home.  
  
"Oh my, I'm late I gotta go!"  
  
"Let me walk ya to your house." He said, grabbing my arm as I stood.  
  
"Ok." I replied.  
  
My House~~*8:00pm  
  
I couldn't believe I could find it I guessed, I-I just guessed! Sesshomaru...my brother walked out and gave a half smile and I instinctively ran up to him. (Sesshomaru was wearing long baggy pants and a long down-to-the-knee red hooded jacket)  
  
"Sesshomaru! I'm home!" I said happily.  
  
"I see that baby sister...Who is this?" My brother asked. He actually called me his sibling, and I'm a half-breed, oh well he was always confusing people like my friends when they spend the night at my house when we watched it. They thought he was a girl.  
  
"Koga...he's my new friend, where's the baby?" I asked him with a sarcastic, teasing smile.  
  
"Inside...," he looked at Koga, with a death glare, "You can go with her but, anger her and your life will be eliminated."  
  
"Hm." Koga followed me in to the house.  
  
"Inuyasha! Where are you?" I yelled.  
  
"In here Ayaishi!" he replied.  
  
"Inuyasha, baby brother!" I instinctively walked over him, and then I snuck my hand up, grabbed his ear, and pulled hard, as I slipped on another one of Kaeade's necklaces "I heard from a reliable source that you skipped school...SIT!!!!"I yelled and he fell off his bed and hit the ground. My broche was blazing crimson "I know you did, you snuck over to your girlfriend's school....Sit!!" Inuyasha hit the ground again and this continued until he finally confessed. "A hard head is all you have! Dumbass little brother." I said and I walked off. When Kouga walked in the doorway. "Kouga," I said.  
  
"Inuyasha! Mutt-face!" Koga yelled, clenched his fist and I noticed a shard of the jewel in his arm. He hit Inuyasha and Inuyasha & Kouga flew out the window. "Damn, I knew this would happen I gotta stop 'em." I said to myself and jumped out the window when I noticed the full moon and I lost my beautiful silver blue tinted hair and my gold eyes turned to emerald green and as for my hair...raven black my claws disappeared and the rest of my hanyou features turned into human features but I felt hideously different than the hanyou I was. But most would say that I was good looking for a human I hated it.  
  
"Shit!" I said angrily, my broche was a dark mahogany.  
  
"A human's here... Why are you here, human?" asked Koga  
  
"That's Ayaishi, you twit." Said Inuyasha hitting the confused wolf demon on the head.  
  
"*Sniff, sniff* It is her I can tell by her scent. So what's with you?"  
  
"He he it's a hanyou thing but it only lasts one night," I said. My broche turned a daffodil yellow. I was embarrassed I hate being seen as a human, it sucked.  
  
"See you at school." He said, and walked away. At about the weeping willow tree he started to run and a swirl of wind and dust as he left.  
  
I walked back, pissed as hell that Koga had to see.  
  
My Room~~* 11:00 pm~~*  
  
Of course Inuyasha had to fix the window. My broche turned to into a sad indigo. 'It means sadness hm, this is extremely accurate.' I thought, holding my broche in my hands.  
  
"Ayaishi, I know that you are having your vulnerability night so I'll sleep lightly." Inuyasha said calmly.  
  
"You don't have to protect me baby brother." I replied. And gave him a tight hug, then he left to his own room to sleep in the hammock we installed for his birthday I think, or probably some other holiday. I must not get gifts from them. That is nice that they protect me. That was a gift enough. I yawned and went to bed. "Thank-you for this gift, I finally have the life I have always wanted." I said to the sky then my human form went to sleep, with an innocent expression...And a blue broche lying on my palm.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
I do hope you all enjoyed this if you really like this material then by all means put it favorite stories Oh and thank you to all who review this....If you people review.  
  
Sincerely, Erica (my real and stupid name)  
  
~ PS I hope Jean's reading this. ~ 


	3. My Dream, my memories

The Best Wish I Ever Made  
Chapter III: My dream...my memories  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill I don't own...etc  
  
^_^  
  
Night, my house, my room~~*  
  
*~*~*~*~Dream~*~*~*~*~  
  
Young Ayaishi: These cuts.....* Weakening...beginning to fall* ugh big  
fight, ugh, I....won't.... die here......*blacks out*  
  
Young Miroku: Ah...a-a girl *runs over to Ayaishi* Hey! Wake up, wake up!  
Oh she's hurt, severely, Mother!  
  
Miroku's Mother: What is it? *starts to walk over*  
  
Young Miroku: She's hurt.  
  
Miroku's Mother: She is very much so... let's take her inside.  
  
Inside~~*  
  
Miroku's Mother: Miroku get the bandages then stay out of this room until I  
say so.  
  
Young Miroku: Yes Mother *runs off*  
  
Young Ayaishi: Uh...uh...*opens eyes* Where.... am... I?  
  
Miroku's Mother: You're fine, just sleep  
  
2nd part of dream~~*  
  
16 years old Miroku: Hey Ayaishi.  
  
16 years old Ayaishi: I knew I'd find you here, Miroku *walks over to  
Miroku and sits down*  
  
16 years old Miroku: *leans over and kisses Ayaishi*  
  
16 years old Ayaishi: *blushes* I love you too.  
  
16 years old Miroku: I missed you for 9 years, you know that.  
  
16 years old Ayaishi: Of course I know you wrote it in all your  
letters...my father died a while ago and I miss him as much as I missed  
you.  
  
16 years old Miroku: a poet. *kisses Ayaishi again*  
  
3rd part of dream~~*  
  
Miroku's yard~~*  
  
16 ½ years old Miroku: *is walking with a girl from Kyoto.* you look  
beautiful, Ferori.  
  
Ferori: You're sweet. *Kisses Miroku*  
  
Miroku's front step~~*  
  
16½ years old Ayaishi: Miroku are you here? Hmm...Maybe he's in the  
back...  
Miroku's yard~~*  
  
16 ½ years old Ayaishi: *gasp* uh...uh, M-Miroku...how could you...*falls  
to knees* I-I loved you Miroku *starts to cry, then yells;* DAMN YOU!!  
MIROKU!!  
  
16 ½ years old Miroku: *stops flirting with Ferori* Ay-Ay-Ayaishi Uh err,  
uh I-she uh...  
  
16 ½ years old Ayaishi: Save it! Die! *Runs up trying to kill him but  
stops* I-I can't believe it I can't kill you... Oh well I'll just scar  
you...he, he *looks up but as a full demon... longer claws and fangs, a ripped shirt exposing swordsmen bandages covering neck to waist, and hair  
fallen out of place* Hee, hee feel the pain that I feel right now... of course it might be fatal....*Sees Ferori running a way* Oh yes she'll die *disappears and ends up in front of Ferori.* I'd start running right now.  
  
Ferori: Ahh!! *starts running*  
  
Miroku: NO!! Ayaishi don't kill her!! *Runs in front of her*  
  
Ayaishi: *Scratches Miroku on the right shoulder and pushes him away and stabs claws in to Ferori's heart* Die whore. *Pulls claws out exposing a large amount of blood on her hand and somehow turns back to see Miroku on  
the ground rubbing his injury*  
  
Miroku: I won't fight ugh...you...  
  
Ayaishi: good it makes hurting you easier *stomps foot on him* But you aren't worth my time...*Changes back to hanyou Ayaishi... somehow* we're  
through *walks off, leaving Miroku injured.*  
  
Awake~~*  
  
"So these are Ayaishi's memories of Miroku. She could never kill him, so... neither will I." I said sitting up in my bed the clock said 4:00 am... school won't be for a few hours better try to sleep.  
  
4:35:34am~~*  
  
I still couldn't sleep. I decided to do some digging on my new body. I found some photo albums; I looked at the pictures Ayaishi's life was so much like mine except I had 3 terrible brothers 2 were in jail and the other a... lost cause, he was gothic he did horrible on his grades and tried to kill someone, she had two wonderful loving brothers my heart wept at this, I was so blessed with a new life a chance to live normally even though I was a hanyou that was often judged by full demons. Yet why has not Ayaishi's soul come back, oh wait this was a made up world an 'OC hammock' as I called it. I grew bored and went back to bed. Sleep was easily achieved then now that I knew about myself.  
  
Morning~~*  
  
BEEP, BEEP,BEEP!!! Yelled Inuyasha at my face, of course he woke a very cranky Ayaishi... "Grrrr..." I grabbed his hair and pulled, "Are you on a mission to piss me off !?"  
  
"Yup you're a wake... your clock broke so, I came to wake you up, NOW LET GO!!!!"  
  
"Why should I!?" I shouted  
  
"Let go!!!!!!!"  
  
"Damn it, you know not to wake me up like that!" I yelled  
  
"I do?" he said confused  
  
Downstairs~~*  
  
"You can here them from down here." Kagome said.  
  
"That's how you can tell they're related." Sango added.  
  
"I agree." A voice added.  
  
"Who's there?" Sango asked.  
  
"I'm John, a foreign exchange student from America, err one of Ayaishi's friends I'm waiting for her to come down so we can go, and uh... you know Nyanshi, right?"  
  
"Hey Johnny-boy let's go." I said normal again, everyone sweat dropped when Inuyasha came down with large lump on his head.  
  
"He angered Ayaishi." Sango said  
  
"It's like angering god." Kagome sweat dropped.  
  
"Let's go." Nyanshi said  
  
"Let's..."  
  
"By the way we have one stop before school we have to get my cousin's friend." Nyanshi said.  
  
"Sure, he goes to the same school?" John asked  
  
"Yes." Nyanshi replied. "He does."  
  
"Okay let's go." I said, smiling.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Hello people!! I'm in such a good mood today! ^_^ I thank all the reviewers who decided to review if not than poo on you! Sorry Koga fans he's not in this very, very short chapter ^_^' sorry *bows to fans of Koga* 


	4. Finding a pervert

The Best wish I ever made  
  
Chapter IV: Finding a Pervert  
  
"Ok this is my cousin's friend's home."  
  
"You know you could call him by his name."  
  
"Ok HER name is Kagura."  
  
"Kagura!!" we all yelled.  
  
"I have changed my mind, no way are we taking that maniacal bitch with us!!" John shouted, "She tried to kill five humans last week, and isn't she supposed to be prison!?"  
  
"I gotcha, all of ya!" Nyanshi said laughing hard and when she stopped she said, "It's actually Miroku." To those words I glared at her, "That's not funny."  
  
"Who's being funny?" She asked.  
  
'Miroku, I hate you for what you've done' I thought, clenching my fist. "Let's get him 'n go."  
  
"Hello Nyanshi." Miroku said, walking from his house to where we were.  
  
"The only human in the school, Miroku." Nyanshi said. Miroku smiled at the feeling that he was intelligent enough to go to a demon high school, without uniforms. I frowned and glared at him and crossed my arms, my broche was a crimson/raspberry color. Whenever I was mad you could tell because I would close my eyes and my eyebrow would twitch and it twitched "Hello Miroku." I said trying to keep from walking off and ditching them. "Oh Ayaishi, you're here." He said, as if I was invisible.  
  
After that moment of reunion we walked in silence.  
  
A while later.....err 2nd period, (PE) ~~*  
  
"Ms. Kyouji must be out of her mind, giving us a pop quiz during powder puff football tryouts!" One of the girls whispered to another about English class. I wasn't paying attention because I was showering after PE's basketball unit. I got my towel and stepped out (while wrapped in it...no nudeness) and saw a guy, yes a guy staring blankly at me... my eyebrow twitched as I growled and grabbed Senpotsu's Shampoo bottle from the floor and threw it as hard as I could at the peeping tom! "Nailed him!" I said with a victory smirk. Hey get up and leave you pervert," I yelled.  
  
"Ayaishi, you knocked him out cold you should stay behind today and wait until he wakes up."  
  
"You're right Desiree, I should stay. I just hope he stays asleep long enough for me to dress, by the way who is it?"  
  
"The usual guy, Miroku...again."  
  
"Damn it! I have to stay here with Miroku alone!?"  
  
"Yup" She replied. "Sucks to be you..."  
  
"Tell me about it." I mumbled, and sighed. I lied, I loved it here. The people, the Inu- brothers that I had gained...but not the pervert I had to stay behind with.  
  
Two hours later~~*  
  
"Uhh, oh my head... Why am I here, in the girls' lockeroom, still?"  
  
"Geez Miroku you used to be smart enough to know to not peep on me, or anyone else because of the simple fact you'd feel pain."  
  
"Ayaishi, why did you knock me out with, this?" he asked, holding Senpostu's shampoo bottle.  
  
"'Cause you were peepin' didn't I already say that?" I said a little annoyed, "good thing Mr. Hyloe gave me a pass to stay here and wait for you to wake up, now I won't have to make up four periods, oh yeah... you're covered too."  
  
"No not why did you knock me out, why did you use a shampoo bottle?"  
  
"I dunno, didn't intend on knocking you unconscious with it because I didn't think I could throw such a blow with shampoo, but you proved me wrong."  
  
"You didn't want to hurt me... That means... you've forgiven me finally for what I did?" He looked at me dumbfounded.  
  
"Guess so, annoying lech, guess so..."  
  
"Well then, friends again, Ayaishi?"  
  
"Of course I'm always willing to make friends... again." I smiled, now I have reconciled with Miroku but... "We agree never to bring up the incident, are we clear?"  
  
"As crystal shines, Ayaishi." Miroku blinked. "And..." I continued "You never, ever ask me to bear your child."  
  
"Yes Ayaishi."  
  
"Good," I said as Miroku started to get up. "Hey you, you can't get up yet! You'll get dizzy and fall down again." I grabbed his arm put it around my shoulder and made the jeans wearing Buddhist put his weight on me. Hey I may tend to hold a grudge but not a long one. "Ok Miroku, since you're so eager to get back to class, I'll take you."  
  
After School~~*  
  
At the end of the day, I got Kagome to pick us up now that she had a car. I wish I had enough money for a car, but I don't which sucks. "Figures," I said, when I saw Inuyasha in the car. "How did I know you were going to see Kagome again today?" I smiled I obviously wasn't going to beat up on the moron; I was tired, not in the mood.  
  
Later, like 12:00-ish that night~~*  
  
I didn't want to sleep I was stuck on the homework, I had a history test to study for, apparently I was wrong I would have to make it all up, due Tuesday. "Damn, this is ludicrous!" I cussed, not quietly enough though, I woke up Inuyasha.  
  
"What are you doing up?" He asked.  
  
"Homework, why are you up?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
"'Couldn't sleep." So I was wrong he didn't wake up because of me. He was already awake.  
  
"Sit down," I said. I got up and walked over, sat down and hugged him, "Oh Inuyasha, I'm sorry for planting one of Mistress Keade's magic necklaces on you."  
  
"But how did you get a hold of one? We haven't been to the feudal era for eight months now..." He said quietly, looking down as I took off the necklace, "There, it's gone."  
  
"'Dunno, found it in my locker."  
  
"Oh." he replied.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Hello my sweet public I'll try to update faster if you review! Here's how it goes...  
  
Review= Happy Wit (me)......Happy Wit=Chappies!! ^_^ K, now you get it no flames please! I need mercy this is my first Inuyasha fic, so go easy on me *gets on knees and begs* Plllleeeaaaaassssse *Gets back up* I hope to see you soon. 


	5. A Lazy, regular day Until,

5. A Lazy, Regular Day until...  
  
~The Next Day, Morning~~*  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, never will...*softly whimpers* ps: This one lasts for the WHOLE STORY so shut up about a disclaimer not being on a chapter. Oh yeah this is an OC POV so she might insult some of the characters so sorry if offended anyone my OC isn't very nice.  
  
I got a new alarm clock and forgot to turn it off 'cause now don't have any school today, I am very happy. I got my grades yesterday and I got: B+ in science; A in social studies, A- in math, A+ in art, A- in English, and A+ in PE, I'm in choir, A- in it. I was surprised I did so well in science; it was always the worst subject for me. I hate Ms. Kyouji's thought of how justice is achieved in her class; we're treated like babies... Any way back to the story, I went to my dresser and pulled out a sky blue t-shirt that had a red heart and above it, it said 'Heartbreaker' in cursive, the writing was a shade of crimson. I then went to my closet and took out a pale blue, crocheted sweater with long sleeves and the collar went down to my shoulders, and had a little flame on it. I took out a pair of dark navy jeans that had fades on the knees that went up to mid thigh and had a rip in the shin and I went back to my bed-side table and grabbed the broche that John gave me, it was a guardian angel holding a small orb that changed colors,(I should have mentioned it in the first chapter) I decided to put on a thin chain and place it around my neck. I groggily went downstairs and turned into the bathroom and looked in the cupboard next to the sink, I saw three perfumes one of them was called 'Mystic Blooms' and had the scent of lilacs, roses, daffodils, and wildflowers. Another was called 'Serenity' I sniffed the liquid it smelled like mint and eucalyptus, the last was called 'Innocence', Just as I figured...vanilla, a dull scent that seemed too babyish for an eighteen year old hanyou with a large amount of power. I chose Serenity, a sweet, yet slightly seductive, strong, and a relaxing scent. I was brushing my long silvery mane of hair and putting it up in its usual ponytail, when Inuyasha walked in he impatiently told me to hurry up because I have to cook the ramen,  
  
"Shut-up, you need some patience, Inuyasha." I scowled, as I put some light lip-gloss on. "I'm almost done anyways, still gotta brush my teeth." About two minutes went by, I went to the kitchen and boiled the water and put the noodles in the pot and let them soften. I didn't eat the ramen; I didn't eat breakfast much anyways. I boredly washed the dishes after Inuyasha had eaten, "Hey, dog-boy, where's Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Remember, Sesshomaru doesn't like ramen so evr'y morning he grabs an apple and goes to see Rin and Jaken."  
  
"Oh...right, yeah." I said trying to make him not suspect anything, but what was I worried about, he wasn't really very smart because he always skipped school, the moron. So I called Nyanshi and wondered if she wanted to go the arcade or the skate park, or perhaps even the mall.  
  
"Sure, sounds like great fun, I'll call Johnny." She always said Johnny like Jun-ny, because she was Chinese, hmmm... anyway Nyanshi called back but my brother picked up the phone, "Hello," he said  
  
"Oh hi Inuyasha, I want to speak to Ayaishi."  
  
"Yeah, sure... Ayaishi, phone." He said while I happily came into the area. "Hey, Nyanshi! He agreed...cool, meetcha there." I hung up, and grabbed a few bucks, err yen... and ran out the door. "Be home soon," I said, "you should hang out with Kagome and Sango more, and they'll teach you manners." I mumbled, recalling the day when he woke me up so rudely.  
  
"What did you just say!!?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all," I smiled and innocently walked off, maybe Kagome would give me a ride. After all she was closer than Nyanshi, by about 3 miles!! I found out when she showed us the way to her house on the way to school, for as John said the hundredth time...first time for the new Ayaishi.  
  
~After I got a ride~~*  
  
Well I had been at the arcade with Nyanshi for a few minutes waiting for John.  
  
"He is late," Nyanshi said, "Perhaps something came up."  
  
"Maybe," I looked at my feet in the old world I lived in, he was never late. "Let's go look for him." I said.  
  
"Ok, mistress lets go!"  
  
"Hey... you called me mistress...don't"  
  
"Oops, guess I forgot you don't like it, it is just that it reminds me of when you were assigned to me at the academy, and the first thing you said was that I should be ready 'cause we were going to find your brother."  
  
"Oh...anyway let's go!" I replied. About an hour later we found him in an alley putting on a white baboon mask! He was possessed; Kagura was standing in the distance. "What did you do Bitch!?" I yelled flexing my fingers; 'I wish I brought my sword, Tenutsiga (Ten-uht-seega)' I thought nervously.  
  
"Grrr..." Nyanshi growled, flames erupting from her claws when I noticed pale-blue, almost white flames coming from my own. I ran up and grabbed John by the arm and held it behind his back, I did the same to the other. I looked behind me, "WHAT DID YOU DO!!?" I yelled at Kagura.  
  
"Hmm, I found Naraku's soul had not been destroyed but it had possessed an orb, a magic orb. That happened to force me to shove it down that demon's throat." Kagura calmly and smugly said... her voice was full of spite and malice.  
  
"WHY JOHN? WHY NOT SOME OTHER, MORE POWERFUL DEMON?" I yelled even louder,  
  
"Simpleton wench, because that demon is the exact same demon as Naraku... besides that demon no longer knows himself, he thinks he is Naraku, only this boy of a Naraku is messier, and doesn't hate enough. I can change that easily by torturing him to be exactly like Naraku." By then I understood that she was forced and controlled, the normal Kagura hates her master. I gasped and Naraku/John wriggled his way out of my grasp and Kagura took the feather out of her hair they flew towards Kagome's house and the...Bone Eater's well! "No! Damn it! We gotta rally everyone; we're going back to the feudal era. Ok, Nyanshi go and get Kagome and tell her not to wear a skirt to the feudal era, its not appropriate traveling clothes." I said.  
  
"Right; and I am guessing you're going to get Inuyasha?" I nodded. And we ran all the way back to our destinations, Inuyasha heard and ran to his closet and got the fire rat kimono. I also went to my closet and started to dig.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Hey, sorry to leave ya hangin' but if went on I wouldn't have anything for Ch 6. ^_^ 


End file.
